Dakota
by WaywardCollision
Summary: Dakota Hastings stands out. Never one to mince her words, her terse personality along with her tattoos intimidate her peers. A school year as an exchange student may do her some good. Slight!Future!AU (GenM are second years, Riko and people in her year are third years, etc.) Pairings undecided. NaNoWriMo YWP project. ATTENTION! SEARCHING FOR BETA-READER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I don't own KNB. Flames are duly noted, but nothing will be changed until NaNoWriMo is over.**

**Warnings: Slight!Future!AU, Un-beta'd, mature language, high school idiocy**

* * *

"Alright Dakota, we're playing 'Marry, Fuck, Kill'! Your choices are Justin Timberlake, Lionel Messi, and Tom Daley."

Groaning, a girl with long, flaming red hair brings her head away from the window.

"Decisions, decisions. I'd marry Tom, no doubt. Fuck JT, and kill Messi. He's a jackass." the girl replied as she scratched her nose. The girl who asked the question laughed

"Better get used to it girly or you're gonna have a bad time playing this game," the girl said as she began to shake Dakota.

"Quit it Nika!" Dakota exclaimed as she swatted feebly at the girl. She looked down to her hands, trying to think of a tough group of people. When she looked up, she saw Nika's bright blue eyes uncomfortably close to her face.

"No."

Nika laughed and brushed her shoulder length blonde hair over her shoulder. She began to play with a curl as Dakota oriented herself.

The two girls were on the last leg of their journey from their hometowns in America to their host families in Japan. The girls had met during orientation and had been attached at the hip ever since.

Realizing that Dakota wasn't going to respond to her challenge, she tried a different approach to relieve her boredom. "Can I do your hair?" Nika was obsessed with doing Dakota's hair. She had donated her hair to charity and missed doing fun and funky things with it. Dakota didn't mind.

"Go for it," the red-head girl shrugged. She not-so-secretly like when people played with her hair, plus, she got a cute hairstyle out of it so she wasn't complaining.

As Nika moved her hair around so she could style it, Dakota's neck and top of her back became visible. The beginnings of images such as birds and scenery became visible. If you looked down her arm, you could see the ends of her half-sleeves. On her feet and ankles small bits of ink were visible over the tops of her Vans. With her hair removed from her ears, you could see small tattoos behind them.

Nika let out a low whistle, "I keep on forgetting how beautiful your tattoos are."

"It helps when your mom owns a tattoo parlor," Dakota replied with a small smirk.

"Yeah, whatever. My parents would flip if I ever got a tattoo."

"I thought you're afraid of needles."

"That too."

Both girls laughed until the train finally pulled up to the security exit.

* * *

"Where do you think she is?" Momoi Satsuki asked her parents as she walked searched the baggage claim for a girl that might be her exchange student.

"Sa-chan, these things take time. She'll be here when she gets here," her mother softly chided, when in reality the older pinkette was searching for the girl just as hard as her daughter was.

A sharp blaring of a baggage carousel jolted the Momois out of their search. The screen of the carousel to their left lit up with neat kanji 'Los Angeles, CA, USA'.

A large mob of people suddenly spilled out of the concourse. Many of them looked to be around the same age as Satsuki. Then, the harsh sound of English filled their ears.

"She must be somewhere in that crowd!" Satsuki lamented. How will they ever find one girl in the crush of loud American high schoolers?!

As the two women tried to escape the unruly mess of people, Satsuki crashed in to some one, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried as she pulled herself up. She then began to bow profusely.

"It's no big deal," a female voice replied as the person she slammed into picked themselves up from the floor. The two strangers looked at each other.

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" The stranger that Satsuki had barrelled in to was no other than Seirin High School's own demon coach, Aida Riko.

"What are _you _doing here?" Momoi asked, her voice full of contempt.

"Picking up the exchange student that's staying with my father and I," the older high schooler replied.

"I guess we're in the same boat."

The girls stood there in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Aida hadn't quite gotten over the many derogatory comments Momoi had made in the past and Momoi didn't really want to make conversation with her senior after the defeats Touou suffered at Seirin's hands.

'I hope she hurries.' the girls thought as the want to escape the situation increased for both parties.

* * *

"Where is my god-damned bag?!" Nika cried as scanned the conveyor belt for her bag. "I swear to god, I've seen that frickin' bag four times already but my bag is no where to be seen!"

From where she sat on her rolling suitcase, Dakota laughed at her friend's misfortune. She already had her two pieces of luggage along with her backpack. Nika was looking for her duffel bag which seems to have been lost in Narnia.

Dakota let her eyes roam around the baggage claim area. There were people everywhere. Host families, business people, and randoms. She began to run scenarios in her head. What meeting her host family would be like, her first day of school, school clubs, festivals...

"Eureka! I found it!" she heard her friend exclaim exuberantly.

"Finally!" Dakota replied jokingly. She rose from her perch and collected her belongings. The girls linked arms and began their search for their host families.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ I don't own KNB. Flames are duly noted, but nothing will be changed until NaNoWriMo is over.**

**Warnings: Slight!Future!AU, Un-beta'd, mature language, high school idiocy**

* * *

"Do you think their here?" Nika questioned as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Most likely," Dakota replied simply as she twisted the end of her braided hair.

"Your family lives in the Tokyo prefecture too, right?"

"Yeah. I'm attending Touou Academy with my host sister," Dakota replied nonchalantly.

"Good! I won't be alone in Tokyo," Nika said as she began scanning the crowd.

"Where are you going again?"

"Seirin High School."

* * *

The silence was suffocating. The two analytical rivals were itching to get away from each other, but fate would not allow it. They had been standing there for what felt like hours (but in reality it was only fifteen minutes).

Aida looked down at the picture of her exchange student, trying to memorize her face so she could pick her out more easily. Momoi couldn't find the picture of her exchange student so she held the sign the with girl's name emblazoned across it high above her head.

'I wonder where what she's like,' Aida thought as she stared at the picture. The girl's eyes were closed as she grinned at the camera. A rather plump cat was sitting on top of her head full of blond hair. 'Hopefully she won't annoy me like that idiotic America returnee.'

"What are you thinking about?"

"Gahhh! Dad don't do that to me!" the female exclaimed as she whipped around to face the culprit.

"Sorry, sorry. But what are you thinking about?" Aida Kagetora queried once more.

"What our exchange student will be like in real life. I was hoping that she won't be like the stupid Bakagami," she filled the last word with as much distaste as she could muster.

"Be grateful for the blockhead. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have tied Rakuzan at the winter cup last year," Kagetora said as he pushed his sunglasses on to his forehead.

The younger Aida let out a sigh, "I suppose."

She looked back at the picture once more and began to scan the crowd again. The father daughter duo fell into a comfortable silence.

"Is that her?" Kagetora suddenly spoke.

Riko followed his gaze to a pair of girls, joined by their linked arms. Sure enough, her exchange student was speaking animatedly to the other girl who had flaming red hair. The red-headed girl seemed to be half listening as she looked through the crush of people. Riko's exchange student seemed to have realized that her friend wasn't truly listening to her. She said something that made the red head turn and yell at her. The blond just laughed and after a bit, the red head joined her friend in laughter.

Riko began to walk over to the duo. Riko's exchange student then looked in Riko's direction and began to point at something past her head.

Riko turned to see that Momoi was still displaying her sign. The pinkette was starting to look annoyed that her exchange student hadn't showed up yet. Riko turned back to the girls to see that they were coming her way. She returned to her place next to Momoi and waited for the girls to arrive.

* * *

"I see a sign with your name on it!" Nika exclaimed as she pointed at the sign.

"Oh really? Where?" the taller girl asked. She began searching for whatever Nika was seeing.

"Over there! Let's go," Nika said as she began steering them in the direction she pointed.

The pair weaved in and out of the crowd, slowly progressing toward the sign. When they reached the person holding the sign, they were both surprised, for the girl who held the sign had pink hair.

_Pink hair._

"There's no way in hell that's natural," Dakota mumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Nika replied snickering. "Look at her mom."

Sure enough, the woman assumed to be the girl's mother, and therefore, Dakota's host mother, had pink hair as well.

"Alrighty then," Dakota said lowly.

As the girls spoke, they didn't realize that another girl was approaching them. A hand introduced itself to Nika's shoulder.

Nika whipped around, "Huh?"

She was faced with a brown haired girl a couple inches shorter than herself.

"My name is Aida Riko. I am your host sister," she spoke once she lifted her head from a bow. Her English was heavily accented but understandable.

"Nice to meet you Riko!" Nika said with a smile on her face. She suddenly felt a sharp elbow jab her side. She looked at her friend and saw her frantically shaking her head. It dawned on her, "I am pleased to meet you Aida-chan-san," she amended in Japanese as she returned the bow.

"My name is Serra Nika and this is my friend Hastings Dakota," Nika introduced as Dakota gave a half wave and bowed.

Riko took in the appearances of each girl. Nika was fairly pretty with the looks of a stereotypical American beauty. Her dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes, smooth face, and soft curves suited her. Her numbers were average with a bit of room for improvement.

Dakota's bright red hair, slate grey eyes, and sharp facial features gave her the look of a fox. She was lithe and lean with numbers that reflected that. She had quite a bit of untapped potential that would make her an even better athlete.

As she completed her scan of Dakota, something caught her eye. She looked once more at Dakota's arm.

"Is that a tattoo?"

"Yeah. I have more," Dakota shrugged as she replied. She then began to pull at the sleeve of her shirt to fully cover the tattoo.

Riko looked at her, guard up.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Are you a member of the yakuza?"

Dakota gave Riko an odd look, "No."

Riko turned away, slightly embarrassed that she had made such a rude assumption, "I'm so sorry!" She punctuated the statement with a deep bow.

"It's whatever."

Sensing the ensuing awkward situation Nika intervened, "Let's go meet your host sister."

The trio of girls approached Momoi.

"Hello, I'm Hastings Dakota. I guess you're my host sister Momoi Satsuki."

Momoi stood stunned for a moment, "Hello! I am your host sister," she replied with a slight bow. "I must say, your Japanese is pretty good."

"I should hope so, I've been studying it for a little under five years now," Dakota replied with a small smirk.

"Oh," Momoi didn't know hot to appropriately respond to the girl's short reply.

The female Aida shot Momoi a smirk as the American exchange students said their farewells. Momoi stuck her tongue out at her.

_'Die.'_

* * *

"We have to hang out while we're here and do typical _gaijin _stuff," Nika insisted.

"Of course we will It's all part of the experience," Dakota replied, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Message me, 'kay?" she hugged her friend Dakota tightly.

"'Kay," Dakota replied.

The girls pulled apart and walked to their respective host family.

* * *

"Nice to meet you Momoi-san."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo~ I don't own KNB. Flames are duly noted, but nothing will be changed until NaNoWriMo is over.**

**Warnings: Slight!Future!AU, Un-beta'd, mature language, high school idiocy**

**To the guest that commented, here's a chapter!**

* * *

"Did you hear? We have an exchange student!"

"I wonder what he's like."

"What makes you think it's a guy?"

"A girl can only hope, no?"

"Do you know where they're from?"

"I heard that they're from America!"

"Oh, awesome!"

All Aomine wanted was to sleep, but the constant chattering of his classmates prevented him from doing so. Ever since Touou's loss in the Winter Cup the previous school year, he'd knuckled down and started to attend practices and class. But old habits die hard and lack of sleep was a total bitch.

He put his head down on his desk and tried to tune out his classmate's conversations, but the boys sitting in front of him were being annoying as hell.

"I heard that the exchange student is staying with Momoi Satsuki-san."

That statement piqued his interest. Momoi is hosting the exchange student and didn't tell him? That's odd. Normally she talks non-stop about everything.

He frowned and tried to think of something that he may have done to spite her. Nothing in particular came to mind. He shrugged and figured that it must have slipped her mind.

He sat through the monotonous lessons, just barely staying awake and taking notes. When break finally came, he was the first one out of the classroom.

He all but sprinted the short stretch to Momoi's classroom. When he opened the door, his vision was blocked by a mob of students crowded around two desks. In the center, he saw a flash of bright pink and fiery red.

He waded through the crowd, many people moving out of his way as not to be stepped on by the tall teen. When he reached the center, he was faced with his childhood friend's smile and a foreign girl who looked slightly perturbed by amount of attention she was receiving.

"Oh! Aomine-kun!" Satsuki called as she stood up. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. Her grip like iron, she dragged him over to where the exchange was seated.

"Dakota-chan! This Aomine-kun, my friend that I've told you about!"

The red-head in front of him didn't look like the typical American. She had such bright red hair, it was practically orange and a lean figure.

And hardly any boobs.

Aomine grunted a greeting. A girl with no boobs wasn't worth his time. She probably didn't even understand Japanese.

"This is the exchange student I've been hearing about? I don't see what's so great about her. Her rack is practically non existent."

Momoi's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to rip in to the idiotic boy, but another voice beat her to the punch.

"Is that so?"

Aomine turned to face the foreigner. He was met with cold grey eyes. They seemed to be picking apart every part of his being and it was slightly unnerving for the dull boy.

"Look here, asshole. Could you do the world a favor and piss off. I don't care what you say about me, but there's no need for lewd and obnoxious people."

Aomine was fuming. He had only said what he thought. How was he supposed to know that she knew Japanese?!

As he started to speak the red-haired girl stood up from her desk, "I'm going out."

Momoi frowned, "You won't make it back before the end of break."

The girl shrugged and pulled a longboard and an American style satchel from under her desk, "Later."

She exited the classroom and made her way to the shoe room.

* * *

"See what you did Aho-mine?! She probably thinks lowly of me since I hang out with an idiot like you!"

Aomine shifted his weight and began to clean his ear with his pinky, "Not my problem."

Momoi let out a huff, "Not your problem?! She'll be living with me for a year and you say it's not your problem?! Unbelievable!" she through her hands up in exasperation.

Aomine grunted.

"Let's go, Wakamatsu-senpai planned a team meeting."

Aomine grumbled swears and oaths, condemning the overzealous blond captain. He knew that with each new captain, he would have to adjust, but the center was extremely different from Imayoshi and Akashi.

Entering the gymnasium, he saw Sakurai bowing profusely to the tall blond and, what else, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I should have stopped him! I'm sorry! Since we're in the same class, I should have told him about the meeting earlier!"

Wakamatsu looked helpless. He didn't know what to do with the delusional self-blamer that stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry for being such a worthless person!"

The recently appointed captain never thought that he'd be so happy to see his team's ace, "Sakurai, it's fine. He's here with Momoi-san."

The doe-eyed boy, looked to be on the verge of tears. He ran over to the blue-haired boy and began to apologize to him, "I'm sorry for not telling you about the meeting!"

The boy continued to ramble as Aomine looked at him with disinterest.

"It's fine Sakurai. Satsuki told me."

Wakamatsu's voice broke through Sakurai's continued apologies, "Now that we're all here, we can talk about the changes that will be occurring in preparation for the Interhigh."

After brief run down of the training menus and individual improvements, Wakamatsu was about to adjourn the meeting. Before he could do so, Momoi spoke.

"I have an announcement to make."

The players heads turned toward her, "As some of you may know, I'm hosting an exchange student this year."

Many of the juniors nodded while many of the seniors and freshmen gave her blank looks.

"Well, she'll be attending some of the practices. I didn't want any of you to be confused by her presence this afternoon."

Aomine groaned. Was nothing sacred? Now he had to share the gymnasium with a grade-a foreign bitch.

While many of the boys chattered about meeting a possibly pretty foreign chick, he was lamenting the day she ever set foot in Japan.

* * *

"Hey, Momoi-chan."

"I told you, call me Satsuki-nee."

"Alright, Momoi-nee," Momoi let out a huff, knowing she wasn't going to change the girl's ways, "Is Aomine-san gay?"

"Ehhhhhhh?! What makes you think that?!"

"Or maybe bisexual. I don't know, but something about him made my gaydar go off."

The girls were walking toward the the gym as class had just let out.

"Are sure that you're not just saying that because he upset you?" Momoi asked tenatively.

Dakota shook he head, sending her hair flying like an inferno, "Nope. Maybe it's just his obsession with big breast, but something about him just screams that he's not the heterosexual manly-man he presents himself to be."

Momoi walked quietly with the American as she continued to speak, "Maybe he refuses to recognize it, or maybe he doesn't even know it yet."

As Dakota held her one-sided conversation, Momoi thought back to she and Aomine's middle school days. He was really friendly with Ki-chan and Tetsu-kun, though his and Ki-chan's relationship could be classified as somewhat abusive...

"I think... you may be on to something Ko-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

**What it is? I don't own KnB. If I did, my various ships would be cannon (but unfortunately, it's a Shounen anime/maga and dem boyz dun care if they're wasting perfectly good bishies.)**

**Warnings: ****Slight!Future!AU, Un-beta'd, mature language, high school idiocy.**

* * *

Bored.

That's what Dakota Hastings was as she watched Touou's basketball club practice. Basketball didn't interest her in the states, so why should it have interested her in Japan.

That's right.

It didn't.

She'd finished the assigned homework a half hour ago and she was bored as hell.

_'So bored!' _she screamed in her mind. She rolled on to her stomach and pushed herself up. Grabbing her backpack and longboard, she jumped off the stage and pushed open the double doors of the gym.

Noticing the loud noise, Momoi looked to where only a glimmer of long red hair could be seen, "Ko-chan! Where are you going?" Momoi called.

"Out," was the simple response.

"Where to?" Momoi projected as she began to jog over to the foreign girl.

"Dunno, somewhere. I'm bored," the red head replied gruffly.

"Oh."

Dakota took in Momoi's slightly wounded expression, "I just can't stand sitting still. I'll meet you by the entrance when practice is over, kay?"

Momoi beamed at her. "Okay!"

Shoving her feet in to her street shoes, Dakota waved and sped off on her longboard.

Momoi turned around to face the majority of Touou's first string staring at her.

"What?"

That sent them scurrying back to training.

* * *

Flying through campus, Dakota enjoyed the scenery while listening to music. She was to busy in her own world that she didn't see the person that was walking down the same path as her. All she knew was that she was on the ground and had jut used some poor soul as a speed bump.

"Okay. Ow," Dakota said as she looked at her scraped palms and bloody knees. She looked away from her injuries that were sure to become battle scars, only to see another person sprawled on the ground in front of her.

The figure pulled itself up, to reveal that it was male, a rather tall male to be exact.

A rather tall and good looking male.

Who looked majorly pissed.

Oh. Shit.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I didn't mean to run you over!" she bowed deeply several times.

She chanced a glance up at the man. He looked slightly appeased, but still rather annoyed. He brushed down his immaculate looking uniform and ran his fingers through his spiky black hair.

"President, are you okay?" a smaller boy came running out of no where, checking the victim of the accident over like a mother hen.

Nononononononono.

She did not just mow down the Student Council President with her longboard.

"Yes I'm fine," the boy replied, taking in the sight before with him calculating green eyes.

The girl wore a more relaxed version of the uniform, her shirt sleeves loosely cuffed and cardigan pushed up past her elbows. Her bow hung loosely around her neck. The skirt she wore was a modest length, hitting a bit lower than her mid-thigh. Her feet were clad with the school mandated knee socks and black ankle boots. Her hair was a vibrant red and pulled back into a messy ponytail, the shorter hairs framing her face.

He'd never seen her before.

And there is no one in Touou Academy that he didn't know. He knew every name and every face of everyone that attended Touou, whether he knew them personally or not.

"What is your name. I haven't seen you before."

The girl's slate grey eyes flickered up towards him before immediately looking down, _'Oh... she's nervous~' _he thought, smiling inwardly at the girl's discomfort.

"My name is Dakota."

He quirked his eyebrow, prompting her for something more.

"My surname is Hastings."

"I see," he said. The name didn't ring a bell. "When did you start attending our fine school."

The girl shifted her weight from foot to foot, "Today."

The older student blinked. It was unusual for a student to transfer this far in to the school year.

"I'm an exchange student," the girl added, sensing the boy's confusion.

That explained it. He turned to the smaller boy that stood behind him, "Why was I not informed that we had an exchange student."

The boy quivered, "I believe it was written in a memo from the representative of class 2-B."

"Is that so."

He turned around to see the exchange student once more, only to see her collecting her board and turning to leave, "Did I say you could go?"

She turned to face him with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't think I needed permission to leave."

"It's disrespectful of your senpais if you don't," he replied, a teasing smirk gracing his lips.

_'Oh god. He looks like the devil incarnate with that smirk.' _She appraised him once more, _'A very attractive devil incarnate. One that I've managed to piss off with in five seconds of meeting him.'_

"My bad senpai."

He looked slightly miffed with the lower title, "The name you should do well to address me as is Yasutake-kaichou."

"Got it," with that, the girl got back on her board and rode away.

_'Hastings Dakota huh? Seems like a trouble maker. I'll have to keep my eye on her.'_

* * *

"I'm open!"

"Pass!"

"Move to the ball you idiots!"

The red haired girl came across the soccer fields by chance one her way to the school gates. She stopped her board to watch.

"First to!"

"Cross!"

"Go for the head!"

"How could you miss that?!"

"Follow it!"

A pretty shot in to the upper left 90 of the goal led to celebration on the scoring team's part.

"They don't play as a team," Dakota muttered. "They all want to be the team super star."

She shook her head and continued on her journey to meet Momoi.

* * *

**Sorry guest that reviewed last chapter, but this chapter is rather short. It is, however, vital to what I want to do with this story. Thank you all for reading! Until next chapter~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ I don't own KNB. Flames are duly noted, but nothing will be changed until NaNoWriMo is over.**

**Warnings: Slight!Future!AU, Un-beta'd, mature language, high school idiocy**

* * *

"Ko-chan! What happened to your knees?!" Momoi practically screeched when she saw the foreigner's state.

"I fell off my board. No biggie," the girl replied with a shrug of her shoulders. _'She can't know I nearly killed the Student Council President, I'd be responsible for a death as well."_

Momoi reluctantly dropped the matter as they began to trek their way to the train station. Well, Momoi was treking while Dakota lazily rode beside her on her longboard.

"Is there a girl's soccer club at Touou?"

Momoi was startled by her exchange sister's question, "I'm not sure. Why? Do you play?"

The girl gave her a funny look, "Yeah. Didn't you see the e-mails and pictures that I sent?"

Momoi's blush blush looked startlingly similar to her hair color, "I must have, but I just forgot."

"Hm."

_'I must have upset her! Say something!'_

"I-I didn't mean to forget! It just slipped my mind..."

"It's fine Momoi-nee. I know you're a busy person."

_'Now I feel even worse!'_

"I am really sorry."

"I said it's fine."

Momoi shut up.

They made their way in to the station and stood on the platform, waiting for their train to arrive. Momoi sat on a nearby bench and looked through her data and tasks to complete tomorrow. Dakota aimlessly rode in circles seeing as the platform was practically empty due to the late hour.

Just as Dakota picked her board up and sat down next to Momoi, a group of loud and rowdy college aged boys entered the station. Dakota and Momoi could practically smell the booze on them from where the sat around ten meters away.

Dakota turned to Momoi and hissed in a low tone, "Keep your head down."

Momoi didn't question the girl and discreetly lowered her head Dakota did the same, as she was closest to them. Keeping up the pretense that she hadn't noticed them, she pulled out the phone that she had bought the day before. She text her host mother, alerting them of their location, explaining the situation, and told her to call the police if they didn't arrive at the house by seven-thirty.

"Did you just...?"

"Always good to plan ahead," Dakota replied acting as if what she just did was a common thing to do.

Momoi gave her a skeptical look.

"When you grow up in New York City, you learn to be careful."

Momoi nodded. Both girls looked down once more, Dakota moving her board back and forth with her feet and Momoi 'reading' her notes. The boys took no notice of them, continuing in their drunken stupor. When the train finally arrived, both girls quickly got on, fortunately, without a hitch.

Texting her host mother that both she and Momoi were fine, Dakota grabbed the strap above her head. The train took about thirty minutes to arrive at the station near the Momoi abode. The girls disembarked and began their five minute walk home. The trip was silent, but not awkwardly so. Both girls were lost in their thoughts, Dakota about soccer and Momoi of basketball.

Arriving at the dwelling, Momoi opened the door and allowed Dakota to enter first.

"We're home," the girls projected in to the house as they slipped off their shoes and Dakota put her board down.

"Welcome back!" both of the older Momoi yelled back.

Dakota haphazardly shoved her feet in to her shoes and stepped out of the shoe area. Rounding the corner, she saw Momoi's mother preparing the evening meal while Momoi's father watched the news in the living room. Once she dropped her bag off in her room and cleaning up her knees and hands, she entered the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help you make dinner Momoi-san?" Dakota asked, sliding beside her.

"As a matter of fact, I could use the help. Lord knows that these two," she gestured to her husband and daughter, "are useless in the kitchen."

"Hey!"

"It's a fact dear. Remember when you gave those poor boys from the basketball club uncut lemons?"

Momoi looked down and pouted like a child, her blush almost as deep a red as Dakota's hair, "We don't speak of that."

"Really?" Dakota said, barely containing her laughter. Her frame was practically vibrating with the withheld sound.

"Yep! I could write a book about Momoi's failed cooking endeavors."

"Mom! Stop!" Momoi said in a whining tone.

Her mother ignored her, "Dear," she said to Dakota, "I thought we told you to call us Mom and Dad. Momoi-san and Momoi-san will get confusing!"

Dakota gave her a small smile, "'Course Mom."

* * *

Sitting at the low table, the older Momois quizzed the two girls on their school day.

"I noticed that your knees are bandaged up. What happened?" Momoi's mother asked.

Dakota shrugged, "I fell off my board," she then focused on using her chopsticks properly.

"Did you choose a club?" The question was directed at Dakota by the man of the household. She lost her concentration and dropped the piece of fish she was about to move to her mouth back in to her bowl.

"Damn," she swore under her breath in English. She was still getting the hang of the art of using chopsticks.

Setting down the frustrating pieces of wood, she answered the question, "I was thinking about the soccer club."

"That's nice. Do you plan on being a manager?" Momoi's mother followed up.

Her eyebrow twitched, "Not if I can help it. I'd rather play than watch."

Refocusing on picking up the food with the chopsticks, Dakota cut off any further questioning with her closed body language. The Momois then rounded on their daughter.

"So Sa-chan, hows Dai-chan?" her mother asked in a teasing tone.

Momoi jolted, not expecting to be questioned, "Um, he's fine. Dakota's shed a new light on his... situation."

"What situation?" her father asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, nothing important," Momoi waved her hand as if to dismiss the subject."

He through her a skeptical look, "If you say so."

He then looked as if he remembered something, "What was the text Dakota sent us all about?" he asked, his vibrant pink eyes reflecting in her own.

Momoi shifted in her seat uncomfortably, as her mother was looking at her too. She looked up to see Dakota contently eating, giving her a teasing smirk.

"There were some drunk college guys at the train station and there weren't that many people around. I guess she did it to be safe," Momoi said as she stared Dakota down. The girl's smirk grew wider and she nodded her head, as if to approve her answer.

_'Way to use that brain of yours Momoi.'_

She turned back to her bowl and began eating with vigor now that she could properly handle the chopsticks.

The meal continued with talk of the events of the day until everyone ate their fill.

"Thank you for the meal."

* * *

Momoi retired to her room that night with a head full of wonders about her exchange sister.

_'I have a year to get to know her. I'll figure her out someday.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wassup guise. Sorry about the lack of uploads but my schedule has just been ****_extremely _****hectic. I don't own KnB, but I own my OCs.**

**Warnings: Slight!Future!AU, Un-beta'd, mature language, high school idiocy.**

* * *

It was a bit past noon when Dakota arrived at the designated meeting spot. She could see her friend frantically looking for her in the sea of people that flowed in both directions of Takeshita Street*. When Nika spotted her, she moved quickly through the crowd, which seemed to part for her.

"Dakota!" Nika cried as she practically launched herself at the taller girl.

Letting out a grunt at the impact, Dakota breathed, "Nika, get off."

"Sorry," the blond said as she unlatched her arms from around her neck, "I'm just happy to see you."

Dakota smiled at her and they began to chat. They'd been talking to each other via e-mail and Skype, but nothing's like being with a friend in the flesh.

"How's the host family?" the tattooed girl asked as they entered a clothing shop.

Her blue eyes crinkling at the sides as she beamed, Nika replied, "They're really cool. My host dad is chill and my host sister is really into basketball but she's nice."

Nika carried on about how great her host family was as Dakota half listened while looking at clothes. She talked about the sports gyms that her host father owned and how she's helping out a bit there as a receptionist when her host sister wasn't available.

"I met a bunch of nee-san's players! Their so nice," Nika drew out the end of the word 'so'. She then paused with a thoughtful look consuming her face, "But they are really odd."

Dakota let the jacket that she had been looking at swing back into place, "Oh? How so?"

Nika scrunched her nose as she put back a shirt that she was looking at, "Well there's this kid who disappears all the time."

Dakota looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, "You mean he doesn't come to practices and stuff."

"No," Nika replied, shaking her head. "I mean he just disappears. One second you'll be talking to him and the next second he'll be gone. It's creepy. He also reappears with out warning. I swear, Taiga will have a heart attack or something."

Both of Dakota's eyebrows shot up and a mischievous crept on to her face, "Taiga, huh?"

Nika avoided slate grey eyes, her cheeks slightly pink, "Yeah. He's another odd one. He's the invisible kid's partner. He's like pro-level, at least, that's what I think."

Dakota let out a bark of laughter, "Since when did you know basketball?

"That's exactly it," Nika said, her face serious. "He's so good, even a person like me who doesn't know basketball can tell." Her face changed from one of seriousness to mild disgust, "He also eats a ton. I went to Maji Burger after helping Riko-nee at practice and saw him with a pile of burgers."

Dakota decided to take a jab at her friend, "And what does Joey think of this 'Taiga' character?"

Nika frowned, "We broke up."

.

.

.

.

_**"What?"**_

"Yeah," Nika said, her head hanging low.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Dakota cried throwing herself at her friend in an attempt to reconcile her error. "What happened bae*?"

Nika shrugged, "He said he couldn't handle the distance and not seeing me in person."

Dakota offered her a fierce grin, "Well screw him! Now you can get yourself a smoking hot Japanese bishie. Now tell me more about the odd ones."

Nika perked up at the thought of her new companions, "Well there's this one guy, Shun-nii. He's, like, obsessed with puns. He's cute, but that just drives all the girls away. There's Junpei-nii and Kyoshi-nii. They're always antagonizing each other. I think Junpei-nii likes Riko-nee too!"

The girls went from rack to rack as Nika babbled about the odd characters of the Seirin Basketball Club. The boy with the cat mouth and the silent giant, as well as the idiot trio. There's also a slew of new members, aiming to be a regular on the nationally ranked team.

"A lot of them are rude and rather stupid, but I hang out with the first string guys because they're pretty chill."

The girls walked to the registers to pay for their purchases, "How are things at your school?"

Dakota shrugged, "I joined the soccer club last week as a manager since they don't have a girl's team. The boys all have humungous heads because they think they're the best in the club. My host family is pretty chill. They're really funny and they care a lot about me. School is interesting and stuff, so yeah."

Nika leveled her a look, "That's it?"

"Yep," was the reply received.

They placed their products on their respective counters.

"Nothing interesting at all?"

Dakota thought back and all color seemed to have drained from her face, then the most violent shade of red spread across her cheeks, "Well, I did run over the Student Council President with my board."

"Thank you, come again," the young cashier said in an apathetic tone as she handed back Dakota's change.

Nika quickly paid for her stuff and lengthened her strides to catch up to the streak of orange going out of the door.

_**"You did WHAT?!"** _Nika's voice escalated into a screech by the end of her question.

The girls made their way down the street, one badgering the other for answers, and the other trying to get out of answering the questions sniped at her.

"Did he exude power? Was he tall? Was he hot? If so, how hot? What did he look like? Wait, was he even a he?" Nika continued to ask questions at a rapid pace.

Dakota studiously ignored the girl as she entered a new store. She wandered around the store, occasionally picking out something that she liked, _'I shouldn't have brought it up. Now she'll keep asking until I give her an answer. Smooth moves self.'_

"I'll tell you when we stop for lunch," Dakota conceded to her friend's demanding ways.

"Yay!" The blond girl cried excitedly. She then gestured to the clothes in Dakota's hands, "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Go try those on!" The red-head was quickly escorted to a dressing room.

The girls spent the rest of their time moving from shop to shop, trying on and buying clothes. They both got little gifts for their friends and family in America, as well as their host families. A little after two o'clock, both girls felt their stomachs growl.

"Lunch time! Now you have to tell me all about the mysterious Student Council President~!" Nika said as she plopped down on the stool.

They had just entered the small ramen bar they spotted on the outskirts of Harajuku. They both placed their orders, Dakota going for chicken with shio soup while Nika opted for beef with miso soup.

The red-head pushed her hair from her eyes, "Yeah, I know. So what is it you want to know?"

"Name?"

"Yasutake."

"Huh?" Nika said. "Isn't that a last name?"

"Yeah," Dakota replied, trying to keep her tone and expression neutral.

"Alrighty. Tall?"

"Yep."

"How tall?"

Dakota paused to think, "I don't know. Maybe around six feet."

"Attractive?" Nika asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

A flash of spiky black hair and emerald green eyes surfaced in her memory, "Ridiculously so."

"Oh really now?" Nika said leaning in.

"Here's your food ladies," the cook politely cut into their conversation as he placed their bowls on the counter.

"Thank you very much," the girls replied in unison. They gripped their chopsticks between their thumbs and the sides of their pointer finger and bowed their heads, "Itadakimasu."

The girls dug in, eating their toppings and slurping their noodles, as it was the polite thing to do. They continued their conversation while they weren't chewing.

"What does he look like?" the blond pressed the red-head for answers.

"Tall, spiky black hair, brilliant green eyes," Dakota replied as if she were describing the weather outside.

Nika let out a discontent huff, "It doesn't sound like you're that in to him."

"I'm not," Dakota replied as she sent her nearly orange hair flying around her while she shook her head, "I'm trying to avoid him. I don't need any more troublesome boys," she mumbled the sentence to her self as she went to pick up another bunch of noodles with her chopsticks.

Nika was suddenly in her face, "There are more boys? Who?"

The tattooed girl shoved the blond away and playfully rebutted, "Get out face Serra." She then tried to move the chopsticks back to her mouth, but the couldn't eat with her blue-eyed friend's gaze burning into the side of her face. "Goddammit. Okay. I can't eat when you do that."

Nika subtly pumped her fist, "Score one, Serra."

"There's this egotistical blockhead named Aomine Daiki and he is legitimately _the_ worst. He plays basketball for the school and he thinks he's the hottest shit to ever exist!" Dakota set down her chopsticks to freely move her hands. "He is so rude! And he's lazy! I just can't stand him!" her voice escalated to the point where the people around her turned to look at the raving foreign girl.

Nika looked around, _'Now I'm sorry that I asked.'_

The fiery red-head slowly cooled down from her rant about the 'egotistical asshole' whom 'apparently used to be worse, according to Momoi-nee' and 'just might be gay'.

"So... is he hot?"

Vibrant hair created a curtain around Dakota's shamed face, "Yes."

Nika threw her head back and laughed at the sad tone of her friend's voice.

* * *

"I'm home!" Dakota called into the house. It was almost eight o'clock as she kicked her shoes off and jammed her feet into house slippers.

"Welcome back!"four voices greeted back.

.

.

.

Wait.

_Four?_

* * *

**Bae*- Intentional. Stands for Before Anyone Else or a shortened form of babe/baby.**

* * *

**Who's house crashing? Find out next time! Adios~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you! Yeah you! Thank you for reading and all of the support that you have showed me~ *pats head and gives a hug* ILYGSM. I don't own KnB, just my OCs.**

******Warnings: Slight!Future!AU, Un-beta'd, mature language, high school idiocy.**

******ATTENTION! SEARCHING FOR A BETA-READER! **

******Kbai.**

* * *

Turning the corner, the exchange student found herself faced with an uncomfortable situation. Her eyes locked with a pair of navy blue ones that seemed to be dissecting every bit of her.

_'Speak of the devil and he shall appear,' _the ginger internally lamented.

Her host family was sitting around the dinner table with Aomine Daiki. And to make matters worse, he was in **her** seat.

With a cautious look, Dakota greeted intelligently, "Um. Hi."

Momoi offered her an awkward smile, "I invited him over for dinner."

The red-head threw her a curious look, "That's nice?"

"It's just that he hasn't been over in a while..." Momoi trailed off as she clasped her hands together awkwardly.

An unimpressed look was shot her way, "Okay. I'll be back." With that, she turned and exited the room.

The mood of the room turned awkward, "Is there something I missed?" Momoi's mother leaned in to question her husband.

"Don't worry dear, I'm just as lost as you are," The male Momoi responded.

Aomine continued to eat as if nothing had happened, his chopsticks flying from his bowl to his mouth at the speed of light. The youngest Momoi let out an annoyed sigh.

"Stop eating like a pig. It reflects badly on me, idiot!"

Cutting his eyes towards her for a second before turning his gaze back to the food in front of him, the basketball player replied lazily, "If you don't like it, you shouldn't have invited me over."

"It's true dear."

Momoi balked, "Is no one on my side?!"

* * *

Closing the door behind her and dropping her bags on her bed, the foreign girl let out a perturbed sigh. Her stomach began to rumble, _'Ah, what a pain.'_

Squaring her shoulders, she exited her room and went back to the dining room. Aomine was still eating while Momoi scolded him for eating in such a vulgar manner.

Upon her reemergence, her host mother spoke to her as she scooped rice into a bowl for her, "How was your trip?"

Sitting down across from Aomine and graciously taking the bowl held out to her with both hands, Dakota replied simply, "It was nice."

Accepting that she wasn't going to get much more out of the girl without asking questions, the older pinkette pushed on, "How was your friend?"

"Fine. She's attending Seirin High School. She likes it a lot."

Aomine's eyes snapped up from his bowl, "You said Seirin High?", showing the entire table the chewed contents of his meal.

Cringing away in disgust the red-head replied, "First of all, that's gross." Aomine shrugged as he continued to chew and stare her down. "And yes, I did say Seirin. Why?"

Giving her a hard look, the tall boy replied, "No reason really."

A blatantly skeptical look settled on her face, "Obviously, there is a reason for you to react like that."

Aomine's shoulders were tensed as he unconsciously leaned forward. He ground through his teeth slightly bared, "It's nothing. Drop it."

A sly look, fit for a fox, replaced the skeptical one, "Why should I?" she leaned across the table as well, "I don't like being lied to, Aomine_-kun_."

They battled with their gazes, ferocious navy against amused grey. The intense aura radiating from both teens, making all other occupants uncomfortable.

"Why don't you two just kiss and get it over with?" the patriarch of the home asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

The question startled both participants of the staring contest. Bluenette was the first to reply.

"W-what?! Me and that?!" he gestured to himself and the girl sitting across from himself with his chopsticks, "No way!"

Slightly offended by his tactless reply, the girl's fiery temper manifested, "Well then doofus! It's not like I'd want to kiss you with your disgusting personality either!"

"Good!" Aomine replied as he slammed his chopsticks down on the table. "I'm leaving!" he stood from his (her) seat and walked briskly out of the room.

"Wait! D-, I mean, Aomine-kun!" the teenaged Momoi ran after her childhood friend.

Both of the parental figures of the house stared at their temporary daughter. The girl continued to eat as if nothing had occurred.

After eating her fill, the red-head stood, groaning slightly as her vertebrae popped, "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious Mom."

She collected her dishes and moved to the sink to put them in. Looking at the empty seat across from where she had sat and seeing Aomine's dirty dishes, the girl gave a light snort. She grabbed them as well and stacked them on top of her own dishes.

"Who's turn is it to do dishes?" the teen asked the remaining members of the household.

"Satsuki," the man of the house supplied easily.

Nodding, Dakota exited the kitchen in favor of her room. Leaving the door slightly cracked, she grabbed her night clothes and toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom. Sliding the door closed behind her, she slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. Letting the warm water relax her tensed muscles, she began to clean herself. After turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel as she placed her feet in the slippers. Toweling down throughly and wrapping her drenched hair in the towel, she pulled on her pajamas. Taking her time as she brushed her teeth, Dakota thought back to the intense look (glare) the blue haired demon pegged her with as he argued with her across the table.

_'I can't even deny that he looked pretty hot.'_

Dropping her head at the comment, she spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. Collecting her items, she shuffled out of the bathroom, heading toward her room. Not expecting to meet anyone on her way there, she carelessly rounded the corner and ran straight into her host sister.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. Didn't see you coming."

Frowning at the ginger's generally apathetic tone, Momoi decided to lay into her, "You know Aomine-kun left, right?"

"Yeah, I figured," came the bored reply as the foreign girl continued toward her room. Raising her arms to rub the towel wrapped around her head, the sleeves of her shirt rode up. The flash of color did not go unnoticed by the pinkette.

"What's that on your arms? Didn't you just bathe?"

Throwing an exasperated look over her shoulder, Dakota replied shortly, "They're tattoos. They don't come off."

Slipping into her room and quickly shutting the door, she left her thunderstruck sister gaping like a fish in the hall. The pinkette stood there as the harsh reality set in, _'I have a idiot ganguro for a best friend and a yakuza member living in my home.'_

"Satsuki!" her mother called up the stairs, "It's your turn to do dishes!"

_'And I have to do dishes!'_

* * *

**I know that this chapter took me a while to upload but it's finally here! Happy birthday Akashi, you scissor wielding psycho!**

**Also, I am looking for a beta-reader. If you are interested, leave a review or PM me! Again, thank you guys so much for your support! Until next time!**


End file.
